


Happy End in the Near Future

by MafuyuNikko



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, CYaRon, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, bassist ruby is cool ruby onstage with her pink bass, cyaron as a band, just imagine chika playing the coolest mikan-colored electric guitar, the coolest band in uchiura needs a super supportive manager that's why i choose hanamaru, you can hit on 'you' like how hard she hit her drums onstage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MafuyuNikko/pseuds/MafuyuNikko
Summary: “I... really like your neighbor.” You embarrassingly said while hiding her mouth with the back of her hand, averting her gaze from the two.“That’s cool!” Chika replied and clung her arms to their red haired bassist's shoulder. “Well, I like your sister.” She said with a grin.“Wait, what?”In a universe where CYaRon is a school idol band composed of Takami Chika, their leader and their guitarist, Watanabe You, the drummer and Kurosawa Ruby, the bassist. They got in their regular band meeting and one thing went to another as they’re just talking about how their next song would be turns to who is the person they like. Confessing that You likes Chika’s neighbor, a pianist named Sakurauchi Riko while Chika confessed about liking Ruby’s sister, the Uranohoshi Girls' High School’s Student Council President, Kurosawa Dia.In which, Kurosawa Ruby, watches how her two friends and also her bandmates got in some sort of wild love story. Will she be able to see the end of it?
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Takami Chika, Kurosawa Ruby & Takami Chika & Watanabe You, Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko, Sakurauchi Riko/Watanabe You
Kudos: 16





	Happy End in the Near Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CYaRon after their performance. Who did sent that box of mikans?

The sound of the last note of the song reverberated in the auditorium and the cheers came after. Chika look at her bandmates, and gave them a smile. Their third live show ended successful. With a sweat rolling from her forehead and breathing heavily from singing they did, she face the audience, smiling and gave them a loudest thank you everyone could hear.

“Wah! My ears are still ringing.” Watanabe You, the band drummer, said, after removing her in-ear.

“Me too.” Kurosawa Ruby, their bassist, seconded, while carefully putting down her bass guitar in the stand. "It's our third live but I can't seem to be accustomed to it. It's still overwhelming."

"Yeah."

They are now in the backstage, after their successful performance. Everyone in the auditorium are now gone and they are the only people left. Not a minute later, their manager, Kunikida Hanamaru, was seen backstage who was just in the sound room, directing for their performance. She smiled at them while handing them some drinks.

“Congratulations for another live show done successfully, _zura_!” Hanamaru beamed while watching them drink.

“Thanks, Hanamaru- _chan_! But we won’t have done it again and again without your help.” You smiled at their brown-haired manager while putting up her signature salute.

“You- _chan_ ’s right. We’ll always be in your care, Hanamaru- _chan_!” Ruby smiled too.

“Stop now, you two. You’re making me blush!” Hanamaru replied at them while cupping her cheeks. “By the way, where’s Chika- _chan_?”

By the mention of their leader’s name and their guitarist, everyone look around the place where they are in. No sight of the orange-haired girl named Takami Chika in sight.

“She was just here a second before you entered.” said You, confused where’d her childhood friend go after that performance.

“Maybe she went to the clubroom, I heard someone sent mikans as a congratulatory gift for our band.” Ruby said, finally letting out her ‘ _pigi_ ’ pose, a habit unbeknownst to her. The cool bassist on stage is that cute bassist backstage.

“Shall we check the clubroom, then?”

Well, their clubroom is not that far from where they held their live performance. In fact, it _is_ just where they held their performance. You, Ruby and Hanamaru respectively entered their clubroom where an opened box of mikans is resting in the table and their leader is already munching three mikans ahead from them. That was when the orange-haired girl noticed them.

“Ah! You- _chan_! Ruby- _chan_! Hanamaru- _chan_! Where did you three go? I’ve been waiting here.” Chika welcomed the newcomers in the room and just stopped from eating the half of the mikan.

You sweat drop, “We were in the backstage and you’re just nowhere to be found. You didn’t even said you’ll go straight here.”

“I didn’t?” Chika thought. “Well, that’s not the case now. Someone sent this box of mikans for us. I’ve searched for some clues whose the sender was but I can’t find any.” she explained, eating another piece of mikan.

“And you just ate that?” another sweat dropped.

“There’s CYaRon written on the box, see?” Chika turned the other side of the box where their band name was written and their name initials were written in their color. You just sighed in defeat.

Hanamaru and Ruby watched them converse and look at each other. They just smiled at the sight. That’s their leader for you.

“Anyways, why don’t you three change in your school uniform to get you comfortable then we'll celebrate, _zura_?” their manager suggested.

“Aye aye!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time, for the longest time, writing again and first time writing in this platform. This was just a wild imagination I've had while listening to CYaRon's Kinmirai Happy End (hence the story's title). I hope you enjoy this piece of mine and please bare with my grammatical errors, English is not my first language, but I'm open to corrections.


End file.
